


In Sickness And In Health

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kurt and Blaine eat too much Valentine’s Day candy and have to suffer the consequences. Basically Valentine’s Day schmoop with a pretty much nonexistent plot. Originally posted on Tumblr February 13th 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And In Health

“I’m pretty sure this constitutes some form of torture,” Kurt groaned where he was curled up on one end of the couch, cheek resting on a pillow propped against the couch arm. “Cheap Valentine’s Day candy should be  _illegal_.”

“Aw, I’m sure it’s not  _that_ bad,” Blaine replied from his own position spread out on the floor in front of the couch, but he and Kurt both knew that he was lying to make Kurt feel better. 

“You ate as much as I did,” Kurt pointed out. “How are you not writhing in pain right now? I feel like I’m going to  _explode_.”

“Believe me, I’m not exactly comfortable right now, either,” Blaine said, shifting slightly where he lay on the edge of the rug, wincing when the change in position drew attention to the fact that he currently had a rather bad stomachache.

Curse Walmart and their 60% off deal on all Valentine’s Day candy.

It had been a good idea at the time; they both wanted to do something for Valentine’s Day, to celebrate the occasion, but didn’t have a lot of money and so couldn’t go all-out in the way they had often in the past. So when they’d happened across the cut-price boxes of chocolates and desserts, they hadn’t been able to resist.

And now they were both deeply regretful of their eagerness to indulge in a good bargain as they nursed twin stomachaches from eating far too much of the aforementioned candy. 

“This is the last time we listen to Walmart,” Kurt said, rolling onto his back and stretching out his long legs along the couch, throwing one hand over his eyes. “Although it was pretty good while it lasted, I don’t think the after-effects are worth it.”

“Definitely not,” Blaine agreed, scrunching up his nose in discomfort. 

“Hey, Blaine?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah?”

“Come up here and kiss me?" 

"Um,” Blaine replied, “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I might actually throw up on you if I move.”

“Graphic,” Kurt deadpanned. “Informative, but graphic.”

“Oh, shut up,” Blaine grumbled, rolling onto his side so that he could look at Kurt better. “I’m never eating chocolate again.”

“Until next year,” Kurt replied, “when we’ll inevitably make the same mistake again because we’re too stupid to restrain ourselves from indulging in our sweet tooth." 

Blaine hummed in agreement. "Well, I suppose it  _is_  in our wedding vows. In sickness and in health and all of that.” He stretched out his left arm, letting his silver wedding band catch the light from the lamp on the end table. 

“It is. And I will hold you to that promise every Valentine’s Day, mister.” Kurt said. “But now I’m going to greet my good friend Mr. Toilet Bowl, because I actually think I’m going to be sick.”

“I’ll be right behind you,” Blaine struggled up into a sitting position, “I’ll get you some water, and maybe find those receipts. You can get a refund on chocolate you already ate, right?”

“Please don’t say the word ‘chocolate’”, Kurt groaned, “just help me get to the bathroom?”

“Always,” Blaine smiled, sliding his arm around his afflicted husband’s waist. 

In sickness and in health, indeed. 

 

 


End file.
